1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a portable terminal, and particularly, to a slide type portable terminal capable of tilting an upper body with respect to a lower body at a predetermined angle in an open configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a portable terminal is a device that can be carried around and is configured to perform one or more functions such as performing voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the portable terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the portable terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, a user interface environment is provided in a portable terminal to enable a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a desired function among available functions
Because the portable terminal is considered as a personal belonging to express a user's personality, various designs are required. For instance, the portable terminal may include a bar type, a slide type, a folder type, a swivel type, and the like.
Among the various types, a slide type of portable terminal includes an upper body and a lower body slidably coupled to each other. The upper body and the lower body are configured to perform a relative sliding operation in the open configuration and the closed configuration, and are arranged in parallel to each other in the open and closed configurations.
As the portable terminal serves as a multimedia player, the slide type of portable terminal is requested to be provided with a structure to provide a more convenient user interface.